


As the Crow Flies

by Doc_Teeth



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bonding, Comic, Digital Art, Friends to Possible Lovers, Gen, M/M, Strong Language, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Teeth/pseuds/Doc_Teeth
Summary: When Zaizen loses his way, he's left relying on strangers to help him pick up the pieces. In more ways then one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathiasHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasHyde/gifts).



I do hope you enjoy~

 

End!


End file.
